


как раскрыть сонджунов за неделю

by vongelion



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vongelion/pseuds/vongelion
Summary: они просто хотели чуточку времени для себя, но когда в вашей компании сан - мечтать о таком не вредно. сегодня сан убедился, что если разозлить сонхва, можно остаться без руки. Как юнхо чуть не сошел с ума, или "закрытое собрание фанклуба сонджунов".
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	как раскрыть сонджунов за неделю

вот вроде все взрослые люди, все умные, догадливые (нет), но когда хонджун все-таки решается попросить хёна переместиться к нему на кровать и полежать с ним, то обязательно кто-то должен их потревожить. это уже можно считать если не традицией, то обязательным ритуалом.  
нос, утыкающийся в макушку, и рука, лежащая поперек живота, — все такое родное и такое нужное, успокаивающее, теплое, необходимое. сонхва-хён для хонджуна как зарядка для телефона — без него не протянешь долго — потухнешь и не включишься обратно, пока он не придет. 

но лидер и старший хён в одной комнате — это обязательные визиты младшеньких за поддержкой и советами.  
хонджуну тяжело было признать, что сонхва, которого он ранее бесконечно отталкивал от себя и не позволял быть даже другом, нравился ему. даже не так, нет. сонхва влюбил в себя бесконечной поддержкой и обожанием. он перехитрил хонджуна, мол, если я не могу быть твоим другом, то я могу быть твоим парнем. а хонджун что, дурак что-ли, отказываться? вот он и согласился, удивив и себя и сонхва.

сначала было странно. объятия и невесомые поцелуи втайне от остальных, в тени их комнаты. постоянная паранойя о том, что их раскроют и бесконечная нежность. далее это стало привычным, таким, что участники просто шутили о том, как они похожи на женатых родителей, не осознавая, что есть доля правды в этой догадке. сейчас без этого не прожить, это стало частичкой каждого, создавая общее.  
но работа айдолом не щадит никого. свое время тебе больше не принадлежит, его у тебя просто нет. свободная минутка — как подарок, редкий, особенно для лидера, который является фундаментом команды и пашет в десять раз больше, чем необходимо. вот она, драгоценная возможность побыть вместе после выматывающего дня тренировок и..  
стук в дверь.

всегда, когда хонджун после тяжелого дня рассказывает о своих мыслях и новых идеях для песен, делится с сонхва самым сокровенным, бурчит на слишком громких дорк, эти дорки и приходят. нет, хонджун не жалуется. он любит своих детишек, очень сильно любит. но сонхва, который молнии из глаз метает и, кажется, убивать хочет, честно говоря, напрягает и заставляет беспокоиться о сохранности своих участников. то же произошло сейчас. только стоило удобно улечься и расслабиться, как нужно снова встать.  
сонхва недовольно шипит, а стук повторяется. хонджун собирается встать и открыть, но застывает после слишком громкого «лежать.»  
иногда сонхва пользуется своим положением старшего, но это происходит крайне редко. если это происходит, то вся общага замолкает, все разбегаются по своим комнатам со скоростью света и притворяются спящими, лишь бы до них дело не дошло. ведь если дело все-таки дойдет, то разбор полетов будет полный и у всех. твердым, не терпящим возражений голосом, который пугает, заставляет съежиться и почувствовать себя если не нашкодившим котенком, то ужасно виноватым. сонхва хороший, но в гневе страшен. если тревожат его вымотавшегося хонджуна, то страшен вдвойне.  
но хонджун лидер. а какой из него лидер, если он не может выслушать собственного малыша и помочь? (это только по мнению его загонов, они на все сто оценили). его потом совесть загрызет, а она пострашнее сонхва. (нет, ибо сонхва собственник)  
большой риск.  
попробовать выжить или умереть сейчас? хонджун порывается встать еще раз, но.  
«я сказал лежать.» — доминируй властвуй унижай от сонхва, и опять очень громко, даже консьерж у входа навеняка слышал. сонхва встает сам, чтобы открыть дверь, и в комнату заглядывает любопытная мордочка сана. он что-то оживленно рассказывает, активно жестикулируя руками и ничего вокруг себя не замечая. как оказалось, гора чхвесан пришел жаловаться на уёна, который выгнал его с его же кровати. снова. и казалось бы, в чем проблема? идите спите вместе, вы же постоянно так делаете, лучшие друзья там, все дела. но нет! он даже юнхо притащил для подтверждения! последний заметил настрой хёна и молча мялся у двери, порываясь уйти. ох, юнхо, лучше бы бежал. бежал далеко и долго, не оборачиваясь.  
сонхва вокалист, голос крепкий, натренированный, тембром завлекает в ловушку, из которой не выпутаться. на соседней улице было слышно его это страшное «лежать». если выглянуть в коридор — можно увидеть грибочки, которые выросли в проходе. удивленные головешки определенно походили на грибы на деревьях. каждый из мемберов выглянул из своей комнаты, чтобы узнать для кого звучали эти угрозы и почему. одной улыбки, больше похожей на убийственный оскал, вполне хватает для захлопнувшихся вмиг дверей и гробовой тишины.

бедный и невинный юнхо не планировал умирать так рано, кто ж захочет? и лидера, обложенного миньонами с гнездом на голове, такого довольного, похожего на обожравшегося сметаны кота тоже не планировал увидеть. о сонхва он тактично промолчал даже в мыслях, обычно мягкого и доброго, с не очень радужными намерениями сейчас.  
хонджун благодарит богов за то, что не умеет краснеть. или он не замечал этого никогда, за слоями косметики для сцены..  
перед тем, как уйти прогонять уёна с кровати сана, в тишине общежития эхом остается грозное «надеюсь ты меня понял.», дверь хлопает, а хонджун улыбается.

теперь все будут допытываться до сана о том, что же там произошло, юнхо будет косо поглядывать на старших и постоянно отводить взгляд, а сонхва нагло подмигивать ему, доводя до безысходности.  
***

но долго так продолжаться не могло. юнхо просто разрывало от секрета который он знал. кто затащил его во всю эту историю? сан. значит и разбираться вместе с ним нужно. но, мы с тамарой ходим парой, сан без уёна не припрётся, а значит чтобы не сидеть одному как лоху, нужно притащить и минки, поддерживая статус башен близнецов.

— Итак. мы с вами вроде не тупые, поэтому, секретное собрание фанклуба сонджунов объявляется открытым. — хвастаясь объявил юнхо.

и началось то время, когда спокойствие и умиротворенное состояние внутри группы пошло детородным органом по кочкам. 

закрытое собрание фанклуба сонджунов стало не таким уж и закрытым, потому что уён притащил есана, а чонхо без своего хена сидеть не хочет. о ежедневных собраниях не знали только хонджун с сонхва, но для них это и лучше. мелочь ежедневно по триста раз заходить перестала, всю общагу на уши почти не ставят. тише чем обычно, в общем, и минусом это считать нельзя.  
спустя неделю ежедневных собраний, «файтинг сонджуны» решили, что они добиваются каминг аута хёнов за неделю, а иначе отстают, потому что или хены их сожрут, или попы отсидят.  
новый день — новый план. цель — одна. 

дневник клуба «файтинг сонджуны». день первый

идет первый день раскрытия сонджунов. (это название мы придумали для сонхва и хонджуна, вообще не подсматривая у фанатов). обговорив всё с остальными участниками фанклуба, мы пришли к общему выводу — сонджуны реальны и нам всем это нравится. есан, занимающий позицию главного шиппера у нас в клубе, предложил идею на первый день. план таков — отлепить сонхва от хонджуна и заставить сознаться. план не доработанный, потому что импровизация — наше все! Файтинг фанклуб!

сказать легко, сложнее выполнить. в выходной отлепить хёнов друг от друга — без проблем, они слишком все продумали, прицепиться не к чему. как завести разговор? сказать в лоб? такое может только сан, а сан занят хонджуном. выбрал того, кто по-легче, на пару с уеном. только первый день, а уже приходиться переходить к тяжелой артиллерии. есан идет пытать сонхва вместе с чонхо, надеясь достать хоть какие нибудь зацепки. 

никто не говорил что будет легко, но мы не сдаемся.  
день второй

вчера мы узнали что хены слишком хорошо шифруются, так же узнали, что ничего дельного не узнали и с крахом провалились.  
на второй день мы решили пожертвовать саном и его костлявой жопой. мы решили создать второй тайный фанклуб по усанам, в который затащим хенов и заставим их сознаться.  
апдейт записей: хены отказались. от сана избавиться не получилось (  
день третий 

мы устали придумывать глупые планы и выдохлись. оказалось, хёны очень умные. так же оказалось, что они часто палятся, но мы этого не замечали.  
наблюдаем.  
день четвертый

шел четвертый день нашего расследования. мы не сдаемся. приставили чонхо к хонджуну-хёну. ноль реакции. тогда мы отправили сана с уёном, но у хена задергался глаз. нам стало его жалко, и мы отменили нашу миссию. завтрашний день выпадает, мы едем доснимать клип. Файтинг фанклуб!  
день пятый

сонхва слишком заметно заботится о лидере: (мы даже сфотографировали. и, кажется, у нас назревает план который точно сработает.)  
день шестой

подготовка к завершению миссии!  
мы решили оставить хенам записку о том, что все знаем и свалить к родителям на выходные. сейчас мы печатаем фото-доказательства, а есан пишет записку. главное успеть убежать.  
Файтинг Фанклуб!  
день седьмой. конец. (надеемся, что не нам)

мы приготовили записку и собрали свои вещи. нам страшно, но мы держимся! молимся, что сонхва хён нас не убьет за такую выходку~  
или хотя бы не съест. мы уговорили менеджеров заставить хёнов провести мукбанг трансляцию, поэтому они ушли в магазин за едой. у нас есть пятнадцать минут чтобы свалить. все или ничего. сонджуны или жизнь. мы все сможем! мы положили записку в холодильник и убегаем.  
Файтинг фанклуб! помолимся за наши жизни.

закинув в рюкзак дневник фанклуба, юнхо вышел из квартиры. все были очень довольными и уверенными в действии плана. пока не столкнулись с хенами прямо в дверях, на выходе из общежития. остается только одно — бежать, спасая у кого костлявые, у кого очень даже ничего такие жепы.


End file.
